


Whiskey and Chick Flicks

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: A quick, fluffy Dean drabble based on the prompt "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."





	Whiskey and Chick Flicks

Dean blinked several times, trying to focus his gaze on Mick. His arm lay on the table before him, fingers wrapped loosely around a drained glass.

On the other side of the table, Mick calmly took the bottle of whiskey and poured himself another shot. Between the two of them, they had nearly emptied it. He tossed it back with as much ease as the first, then reached across to refill Dean’s glass.

“All I’m sayin’ is… there was more ‘n enough room on that stupid door for both of them.”

“Indeed.” Mick conceeded, failing to hide his amusement.

Dean slowly raised the cup to his face, and, locating his lips, tipped its contents into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut tight and swallowed hard, slumping forward.

“What in the HELL is going on in here?” Y/N’s voice rang through the room. 

Dean jerked himself into an upright, albeit slightly off-kilter, posture. “Hey Y/N,” he said, marshaling his features into a half smile. “Mick and I were just havin’ a few drinks… talkin’ 'bout dude stuff…” He let his sentence drift off, apparently forgetting where he as going with it.

“Dude stuff? Dean… it’s quarter after two in the morning. This bunker is freezing and I’ve been waiting for you to come to bed and cuddle me.”

“You can - you'n come sit on my lap if you want…” Dean offered, suppressing a burp. He followed it with a crooked smile, clearly going for sexy and inviting, but missing the mark by at least a mile.

“No thanks, I can smell your breath from over here.”

Mick grinned smugly. “I’m afraid your boyfriend’s a bit plastered, Y/N. My apologies.”

Y/N looked at him incredulously for a moment. Few people could out-drink Dean Winchester and still be this functional. She decided not to consider where Mick had learned to hold his liquor like that.

Dean bristled defensively. “Hey hey hey, **I’m not as think as you drunk I am** …” He paused, frowning, “I mean…” 

Y/N sighed deeply. “Okay, tough guy. That’s enough booze for you for one night. Drag your sorry ass to bed - but don’t come anywhere near me until after you’ve brushed your teeth.”


End file.
